BUSTED: Candace and Vanessa's View
by PFTones3482
Summary: Pretty easy to figure out, right? Once more, big hand to D.T.Guthary for giving me this idea! This one is a bit different than the other ones.


**Yup. I decided to try it. Don't really know if it will work…..**

**This takes place during the Cliptastic Countdown. I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

**Read and let me know how this works!**

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Candace glanced up from her program and grinned as she spotted the person sitting next to her for the first time.

"Vanessa!" she cried as she set down her program. "Haven't seen you in a while!"

Vanessa rolled her eyes and smiled. "Candace, I've been sitting here since before clip number ten was shown."

Candace chuckled. "Sorry, didn't see you at all. I've been so busy trying to figure out what song was number 1!"

Vanessa glanced at the program. "Don't they give you a program?"

Candace sighed. "Yeah, but it just tells you the order of the songs, which is backwards, so it's pointless, and it tells you when the commercial breaks are."

She glanced down at the paper. "The next one…oh, after the number one video! That's great! No more waiting!"

"Hey yeah, by the way, Stacy was awesome in the Little Brothers song," Vanessa said. "I never got to hear that one. Dan and Swampy lost the original recording of it and I can never catch the episode when it's on."

Candace glanced around. "Don't you think that this is breaking the fourth wall a little too much?"

Vanessa shrugged. "Not as long as we don't mention the author."

"Shh!" Candace cried. "Francis is telling us the next video!"

"If I had been wearing socks, they would have been rocked right off!" the Major said.

Candace and Vanessa looked at each other. "He's not wearing socks?" Vanessa asked.

Dr. D leaned out from behind his –inator. "You're really not wearing socks?" he said, repeating Vanessa's exact question.

Monogram looked embarrassed. "Well, not at the moment." He turned to look at Carl. "Carl, how are my socks coming?"

Vanessa and Candace glanced over at the intern, who was blow drying a pair of socks. "Almost done, sir!" he called.

Candace rolled her eyes. "They are so weird."

"Well," Monogram said, "here's video number three!"

"Yeah!" Vanessa cried. "I can't wait to see what it is!"

The scene started off quickly.

_I can see the things you're doing, and you think that I'm naïve._

_But when I get the goods on you she'll finally believe. _

Vanessa squealed. "OMG, that's me! I'm number three! This rocks!"

Candace frowned. "Wait, hold on a second. I thought that…"

Candace appeared on screen almost immediately.

_Well she says it's all just drama, but every bubble's got to pop._

_She's gonna see just what you're doing and then you're finally gonna have to stop!_

Vanessa and Candace gaped at one another as their faces appeared on screen together.

_Don't think you're gonna win this time cause you better believe I'm gonna drop a dime on you!_

_I'll get ya, I'll get ya!_

_And when I do you're gonna be busted!_

As the song continued playing in the background, Candace and Vanessa turned to one another.

"I thought I was singing a solo on that one!" Vanessa said in disbelief.

Candace shook her head. "I did too! Why did they mix it together?"

Vanessa shrugged. "Maybe they thought we would be better as a duet."

Candace slumped back in her seat. "But then why wouldn't they just have us sing the song together?"

Vanessa sighed. "Cause' we were at different locations? I don't know."

They glanced back at the screen briefly in time to hear the beginning of verse two.

_There's a new cop on the beat, and I'm bringing down the heat._

Candace shook her head again. "We look like we were standing right next to each other! What difference would it have made if we filmed in the same area or not?"

Vanessa shrugged. "No idea. It's really catchy though. Good job."

Candace grinned. "Thanks. You too. I can't believe neither one of us has ever seen this episode."

_It goes B-U-S-T-E-D you are BUSTED!_

_I don't want to put the hurt on you!_

Candace looked back at Vanessa. "Well, as long as we're breaking the fourth wall with this Cliptastic Countdown, why don't we go give a piece of our minds to Dan and Swampy?"

Vanessa hesitated. "Is that really a good idea? They could fire us."

Candace snorted and waved her hand dismissively. "Nah. We're two seriously important characters."

Vanessa glanced around. "What if something bad happens here?"

Candace looked at the audience. It was on its feet cheering, as the third song had just ended. "Come on, Vanessa, what could go wrong if we leave? Besides, Perry is in the green room if they need him."

The black clad teen smiled and the two ran off set.

"Say, Doofenshmirtz…whatcha working on over here?" Monogram said as the girls left the room.

Dr. D grinned. "Your doo-oom!"

* * *

Candace and Vanessa sat back two days later, after having watched the taped ending of the countdown, which they had missed the end of (almost). Both were laughing hysterically.

"Oh geez," Candace muttered, wiping a tear from her eye, "when will I learn to shut my mouth?"

Vanessa snorted. "The same time Heinz will learn to not try and trap Francis in a live studio with Perry in the next room and Phineas and the Ferb-Tones on stage. Man, I can't believe you got back in time to do that!"

Candace grinned. "I know, right? It's a good thing Dan and Swampy told us that was number one, or that performance would have been seriously awful!"

Vanessa shook her head. "I still can't believe you threatened them with quitting if they didn't let us sing together next time."

Candace shrugged. "Am I the only one who sees the logic? You save film!"

Vanessa chuckled. "We should do this again sometime."

Candace grinned and pressed replay on the tape of the Cliptastic Countdown. "Yes. Yes we should."

* * *

**I think that kind of worked. Exactly 1000 words.**

**R and R!**


End file.
